niptuckfandomcom-20200214-history
"Diana Lubey"
Summary Even though he doubts his ability to maintain a long term relationship Christian proposes to Michelle and a lonely Sean takes a pathological case for rationalities that have as much to do with himself as with the patient, and James requires to use McNamara/Troy for her own operations. Recap Diana Lubey starts with Diana Lubey, a French patient who wants to have her husbands ashes put into her breast implants. Sean thinks it's "romantic", Christian thinks Diana is a "loon" but no decision is made about her until later. To Sean's surprise, Michelle and Christian decide against the surgery without talking to him at all, and Sean snaps at Michelle with some hooker insults (which would have gotten him fired if everyone didn't know he was acting out because of Julia's recent departure). Christian suggests that Sean see someone and that someone turns out to be... Dr. Faith Wolper! Faith, after finding out about Christian's new fiancee (Did I mention that Chistian proposed? Well, now you can be shocked too) decides to get a little "revenge" by revealing Christian's little trip into gaydom, saying that Sean is feeling rejected by Christian's new relationship because he's reacting to Christian's unrequited feelings for him. Meanwhile, Michelle and Christian decide they should move in together before they get married, which means Christian has to sell his apartment. It also means he has to part ways with all the women he's banged in the place, who keep showing up in phantom form to tell him he can't commit to one woman. Sean confronts Christian about Faith's accusations in a fairly funny and kind of sweet scene, which leads Christian to call BS and they both confront Faith at her office. After some back and forth, and some weird glances from a confused Sean, Faith's new tatoo is revealed and the Faith storyline is finally resolved for good. Later that day, he repairs James' face, who turns out to be a second woman, this time from Michelle's past, to be very jealous of this new pairing. James tries to blackmial Michelle into letting her use the office for her "clients", but even though Michelle refuses claiming to have enough info to take down James too if she rats Michelle out, James shows up later in the surgery room with one of her girls operating. Michelle is shown cleaning up afterward when she's startled by Sean, in the usual fashion, Sean apologizes for being an ass, and takes some time to officially welcome Michelle into the family, as a blood stain from last night's surgery looms ominously in the corner. Final scene of the episode:Christian reveals to Sean his dream about them being lovers but says what everyone was thinking from the start, he has intimacy issues with everyone he loves and cares about, including Sean. They hug, they kiss(just kidding), they hug some more before moving out the rest of Christian's stuff from his former apartment. As it turns out, Christian finally sells his apartment, to the doctor from earlier this season no less, and tells all of his ladies, only three of which are recognizable, that "It's been swell." Music Guide